1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a streetlight incorporating a plurality of LED modules, and more particularly to a streetlight in which metal printed circuit boards (PCBs) and reflective films are arranged at predetermined intervals on a corrugated reflector, with one PCB and a corresponding reflective film arranged opposite and facing each other at a predetermined angle so that light is radiated outside, and heat dissipation fins are disposed around the reflector in order to efficiently remove heat generated by light emitting diodes (LEDs) by dissipating it. The streetlight exhibits better illumination and heat-dissipation efficiency than streetlights of the related art, can illuminate the surroundings by dispersing light further to the outside, and can be installed by easily modifying a streetlight of the related art, using its facilities in their current state.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, streetlights are installed on streets or sidewalks in order to increase the convenience of drivers and pedestrians at night.
As shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, such a streetlight 1 of the related art uses a lamp device 10, such as a halogen lamp, a mercury lamp, or a metal halide lamp, as a light source. The streetlight 1 of the related art has a reflecting shade 20 that is configured to reflect light, emitted from the lamp device 10, to the outside. In addition, a translucent cover 32 is mounted in front of the lamp device 10 in order to protect the lamp device 10.
However, the streetlight 1 of the related art has drawbacks, such as low illumination efficiency, a short lifespan, and the release of pollutants when the lamp device 10 is discarded, which are attributable to the characteristics of the lamp device 10.
In addition, since the streetlight 1 of the related art is turned on using an electronic stabilizer (not shown) integrated therewith, both the streetlight 1 and the electronic stabilizer, which is integrated with the streetlight 1, must be replaced if the electronic stabilizer operates abnormally due to aging or if the streetlight burns out.
Therefore, in order to improve illumination efficiency and enhance longevity and convenience in maintenance such that they are better than those of the streetlight 1 of the related art, the development of streetlights using light emitting diodes (LEDs) as a light source has been recently undertaken.
Streetlights using LEDs as a light source are gaining attention, since they exhibit higher energy efficiency and have a longer lifespan than the streetlights of the related art, in addition to which they release few pollutants. In particular, as environment-friendly products are getting more popular, more streetlights of the related art are being replaced with LED-type streetlights.
However, although LEDs, used as a light source, confer advantages such as excellent power efficiency and environment friendliness, LEDs have drawbacks in that their lifespan is reduced and their light-emitting efficiency is degraded when the temperature rises over the rated functioning temperature. Therefore, in order to increase the power of LEDs, it is still required to develop a technology that enables the LEDs to operate at as low a temperature as possible by efficiently dissipating heat generated by the LEDs.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for the enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgment or any form of suggestion that this information forms a prior art that would already be known to a person skilled in the art.